It's More Than Just a Bad Dream
by inzypinz
Summary: An unlikely alliance between Fiona Goode, the Supreme of the Coven, and Marie Laveau, the Voodoo Queen as they fight together against the witch hunters. Set more than halfway into the current AHS season. Rated M for future chapters. This will end up being Fiona/Marie, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I don't own any of this, this is purely for fun.


Marie Laveau was in her new bedroom at Miss Robichaux's Academy, sitting on the bed and and letting her eyes take in the completely white room. _Funny_, she thought, _that these white witches who only ever wore black lived in a white house_. She didn't like it, not that the room was unsatisfactory, but because she was working with the enemy. And that very same enemy had taken her in after the fiasco with the witch hunter.

Thinking of her shop and all those that worked in it filled her veins with rage. Where others would be mourning the loss of their life's work and their people, Marie was angry. _Very_ angry. She pursed her lips and swatted a glass of water off of the nightstand next to her with the back of her hand. The glass had broken, small shards lodging into her dark skin, causing small and bright beads of blood to bloom on her hand. Water was all over the floor and she hoped that Delphine would fall in it when she came to clean it up.

She thought about wiping her hand on the pristine white comforter just to make her slave's life harder, but she thought of Fiona. The wretched woman had taken her in with hardly any questions asked, even when she learned that Marie was the one who had made Hank marry Cordelia with the ultimate goal of ending the entire coven. She had been expecting Fiona to fight with her, maybe not physically, but verbally. No such thing happened. Fiona had just looked at her, for a long time, really, and shrugged it off while lighting a cigarette. That was the end of it. Marie may be angry and unhappy with the situation, but she did not have bad manners.

The firm single knock on the door made Marie sit up straighter and toss her long black braids over her shoulder. She was surprised to hear Fiona's voice muffled behind the closed door when she had been expecting Delphine's.

"We need to talk. Come to my sitting room."

Marie rolled her eyes at the brevity of the woman. She knew Fiona did not expect a response because she had already walked away, the clicking of her heels going silent, so she got up, and carefully avoiding the puddle of water, made her way to the bathroom connected to her bedroom to find a towel to wrap her hand in. She'd heal it tonight. Now there were more pressing matters that concerned her.

#

Fiona sat in one of two chairs in the middle of the barely lit room. With a wave of her hand, the fireplace lit itself and began to crackle, the wood popping and then settling down as the flame grew. She brought the martini glass to her lips and watched the fire in fascination.

Her back was to the door, so she didn't see Marie enter the room, but she could hear her. The other woman sat down in the plush chair identical to her own and crossed her feet at the ankles in front of her. She didn't know how to feel that Marie was becoming comfortable in her home.

Neither woman said anything for quite a while.

"Tell me more about the witch hunter." Her voice was cold despite the warmth in the room.

Marie nodded her head, like she knew this was what she was going to be interrogated about, and adjusted her braids before beginning.

"What do you want to know? I hired him from that _white devil_ company in the city in 1995." The words 'white devil' rolled off her tongue was forceful distaste.

"And he married Cordelia in 1996," Fiona interrupted, her voice low.

Marie shrugged, tilting her head to her shoulder and down turning her lips. "Part of the plan," she said after a couple moments. They both had their sights on the fire.

Fiona took another mouthful of her drink. It was easy to swallow. "Was the shooting of your people part of the plan, too?" A cheeky smile was on her face, just barely hiding behind the top of the martini glass.

Marie could hear the sinful delight in her voice and she responded with a hard 'no'. She finally looked at the other woman's face. "Is this why you called me in here? So you could _rub _my face in loss of my people?" She ended her thought with a grunt of disgust at the smile on Fiona's face.

"No," Fiona said. "I called you down here to form an alliance."

Marie snorted loudly, but let the other woman continue.

"We both know those damned witch hunters are going after the both of us now. Hank happened to be the son of the CEO and now he is dead. The father is going to want vengeance, more than ever. On both of us." She paused for effect and looked at her. "And if you don't see that than you are more of a fool than I thought you were."

"I _ain't_ no fool," Marie whispered harshly. "But just what is it that you are suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting," she said slowly, "that we work together."

Marie stole a side glance at the blonde woman beside her and then threw her head back and cackled. "Never thought I'd see this day," she said, holding her hand stiffly out in front of her.

Fiona smiled and drank the rest of her martini. She shook hands with the dark woman beside her.

"Fiona Goode, you've got yourself a deal."


End file.
